1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coil component to be used in a variety of electronic devices, and more particularly it relates to a coil component working with a large current.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a number of coil components has been used for working with large current in a DC/DC converter circuit and the like disposed near a car engine.
FIG. 13 is a lateral sectional view of a conventional coil component mounted to a substrate. The conventional coil component includes coil section 1, magnetic core 2, and terminal sections 3. Magnetic core 2 is formed by covering coil section 1 with a mixture of magnetic material powder and insulating binder before pressure-molding. Terminal sections 3 are electrically connected to coil section 1, and are bent along lateral faces and a bottom face of magnetic core 2. This coil component is soldered to substrate 4 with solder 5.